


My Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows</p><p>Companion Fic to 'My Asset'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend

Bruce finds Clint interesting.  
He is the first person who isn't afraid of him.  
He is enamored by Clint.  
He falls for him.  
But he is worried about hurting him.  
Clint seems to like him back.  
Then Phil Coulson shows up.  
One look at the man and Bruce knows Phil is in love with Clint.  
But Bruce isn't going to give up.  
One day Phil and him talk about Clint.  
All the Avengers are pushing Bruce to confess.  
But he is surprised when Clint kisses him.  
Bruce sees Phil's broken hearted expression.  
He allows himself to feel bad for the man.  
But Clint has made his decision.  
And Bruce hopes Phil will respect it.  
And move on.


End file.
